swcrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
Jamal Wilkins
Jamal Wilkins is a detective in the New York City Police Department assigned to the 27th Precinct. He also serves as a member of the Spectres under Ezra Bridger. Early Life Jamal was born and raised in Brooklyn, but hasn't shared much about his childhood. NYPD Career Jamal joined the NYPD right out of high school and was assigned to patrol work which was mostly uneventful, but he did make a substantial number of arrests that caught the attention of Tommy Doyle and Tevin Felth. Encounter with Ezra Bridger In 2018, Jamal was reassigned to an undercover narcotics unit and sent undercover as a troublesome student into a Bronx high school that seemed to be at the center of drug dealing among other activities. Soon after, he encountered Bridger who was sent undercover as a replacement history teacher by Felth and Michael Myers. Within a day of Bridger's arrival, Jamal found himself pointed in the direction of a suspected bigot who had attempted to pass a disturbing drawing around Bridger's classroom but the drawing was intercepted by C1-10P and given his first possible lead to a suspect. Bridger also told Jamal that he knew who he was via The Force as not to raise suspicions from other students. After the school day ended, Jamal and Ezra presented the drawing to the school's principal Reggie Dobbs and obtained a search warrant for the student's locker to be carried out by other detectives based upon the nature of the drawing. This resulted in the arrest of the student after the detectives executing the warrant found literature from the First Order as well as a bag containing drugs and material used for sales of narcotics. Joining the Spectres As this case wrapped up, the student arrested for being the drug dealer Jamal had been looking for had been turned over to Felth due to having literature from the First Order which the Remnant considered to be a terrorist group. While in Remnant custody, the student threatened Bridger with an invasion of Lothal by the First Order's military forces. Jamal joined Bridger, Chopper, Landon McKnight, Josh Myers, and Lucy Felth on the Ghost as they traveled to Lothal where they found a First Order fleet in orbit forming a blockade around the planet. Jamal took the nose turret on the Ghost as the First Order attacked both the Ghost and a ship containing a pair of Jedi Masters who were sent from Coruscant to look into the report of a military blockade in the system. Soon after, Bridger maneuvered the Ghost into a stream of First Order landing craft and TIE Fighters as a fleet arrived from Earth followed by a fleet from Coruscant. Following the battle, Jamal was promoted to the rank of Detective and reassigned to the 27th Precinct's Homicide unit under Doyle and partnered with Nick Franklin who quickly squashed any hero worship Jamal may have had for Bryan Khayman. Jamal also received the callsign Spectre 8 from Bridger and joined the crew on missions where his police training and authority would come in handy. Jamal's first homicide case led him to arrest pawnbroker Jack Pierson who had been a thorn in the sides of both Franklin and Khayman for many years as a accessory to multiple murders after finding property that was taken from a recent multiple homicide for sale in Pierson's shop days after the crime had been committed. Jamal then took part in the search for T-7 Ion Disruptors that had found their way onto the black market alongside Garazeb Orrelios and Alexsandr Kallus which resulted in the recovery of the weapons ad arrest of an arms dealer. After this mission, Ezra began training Jamal ad Landon to pilot the Ghost. Jamal was also made aware of the identity theft carried out against Landon by his mother, Rebecca, but allowed the Felths and Myers to handle the investigation as the Federal sentencing guidelines for the crime were stiffer then the state statue. Indeed Judge Jennifer Khayman sentenced Landon's mother to consecutive prison terms ensuring that she would never get out of prison. Jamal also took part in the Rescue of Ezra Bridger and the Battle of Nar Shaddaa. In December 2018, Jamal at the suggestion of his grandmother joined Ezra when Ezra went to check on the welfare of one of his high school students. Ezra informed Jamal that the student in question (Darius Carpenter) had not been seen or heard from in four days which prompted Ezra's home visit. After Ezra had been told to go away by a man in the apartment, Jamal who had informed Principal Dobbs about his own concerns for Darius, informed the male inside that he was with the police while Ezra contacted Landon to have Tevin Felth send Stormtroopers to the apartment. Once the troopers arrived, Jamal forced entry into the apartment and stunned the man inside who was reaching for a weapon. He then ran to a bedroom where Ezra had found Darius near-death. Jamal more concerned at the time for both Darius and Ezra handed this case over to Darnell Hollister which ensured a Federal prosecution for both the guy who tried to shoot him and for Darius' mother who had allowed a known drug dealer to move in and abuse Darius. After hearing Darius sing, Jamal later introduced him to his grandmother who would have a talent scout evaluate Darius. In 2019, Jamal helped with making arrests and provided testimony in the many cases that had sprung up regarding Darius, his mother, and her boyfriends. In July, Jamal took part in an operation on Ord Mantell to curb the flow of stolen goods being smuggled to and from Earth following the arrest of Hondo Ohnaka. During this, Jamal informed a shopkeeper that he was selling a weapon that resembled one that was used to murder a judge in Mexico and described in detail what awaited the shopkeeper at the hands of the saying it would be worse then any sentence handed down by Judge Khayman. Category:Spectres Category:New York City Category:NYPD Characters